The purpose of this study is to ascertain if the dietary supplement Ginkgo biloba extract has beneficial effects on selected cardiovascular risk factors such as plasma cholesterol levels and coagulation factors. It is hypothesized that Ginkgo biloba extract will improve lipid profile, decreasing total and LDL-cholesterol and increasing HDL cholesterol while reducing LDL oxidizability; that the extract will reduce platelet peroxidation, aggregability and blood hypercoagulability; that it will improve renal function by reducing urinary platelet-activating factor and albumin excretion. A cluster of diseases are associated with insulin resistance, including the risks for cardiovascular disease. This study will attempt to demonstrate a compound whose biological activities may explain the associations found in the insulin resistance syndrome.